Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{3}{5} \times 4\dfrac{3}{4} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{18}{5} \times \dfrac{19}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{18 \times 19}{5 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{342}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{171}{10}$ $ = 17 \dfrac{1}{10}$